Bloody Motorcycle
by KaiTheLittleRebel
Summary: Thiefshipping. "Oh, Malik." Bakura sighed. "Malik, I'm so, SO sorry." he bent down and planted a kiss on Malik's cheek. Malik hadn't opened his eyes for three days now. "Is he going to be okay, doc?" WARNING: INTENSE BakuraxMalik, YamixYugi, YamixBakura, and YugixRyou drama. NEWS- It's almost over! Sequel will be out soon, titled Bloody Scars.
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't meant to do it. He had never meant to actually hurt him. He saved THAT for his victims. "Oh, Malik." Bakura stared at Malik, who was lying on a hospital bed. Malik hadn't opened his eyes for about three days, now. "Malik, I'm so, SO sorry." Bakura sobbed. He bent down and planted a kiss on Malik's cheek. Bakura approached the doctor. The doctor was tall, and had long black hair. "Will he be okay, Doctor Mokuba?" Bakura asked. Doctor Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Bakura." he said somberly. "I just don't know." Bakura sighed.

"Okay. Thanks, doc." Bakura turned to leave. "Oh, and Bakura!" Doctor Mokuba said. Bakura turned to face him hopefully. "Two things, first, tell Seto that Serenity visited Kaiba Corp to talk to Seto, but he wasn't there. And second, sheriff Joey Wheeler wants to see you." Bakura sighed. "Thanks." he said as he headed out the door of the hospital. "What the hell is WRONG WITH ME?!" Bakura shouted as he walked down an alleyway. He stopped and kicked the wall nearest to him with his foot.

A pain shot up his leg. "Aaaarrrggh!" Bakura hollered. He fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he sobbed into his hands. _Stop being such a wimp. _A voice in his head said. "Ryou?" Bakura asked. "Ryou? Is that you?" _Who else could it be? _Ryou asked. _Sorry, I sound awfully harsh. But we have to get to the sheriff's department and see what Joey wants. _Bakura nodded.

"You're right, Ryou." he said. "Hey, could you take over for a bit? I need some time in my soul room." "Sure." Ryou said. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he was standing in an alleyway. "Here we go, Bakura." he muttered softly, heading down the alleyway. When he reached the end of the alleyway, he noticed a new store that had opened across the street. "Hmmm," Ryou thought. "I wonder if Joey can wait a few seconds?" Ryou wondered aloud as he crossed the street. "Huh. The Pastry Queen? That must be the new bakery I read about in the paper today!"

He stated. "I'll just go in for a quick peek, maybe buy a sweet roll for Bakura." Ryou walked into the pastry shop, and was amazed that he was one of two customers. _Strange, don't you think more people would be here? _Bakura said to Ryou. "Maybe." Ryou said softly. He walked up to the counter, and rang a silver bell by the cash register. "May I help you?" a voice said. Ryou looked down and saw Yugi, wearing an apron covered in flour, and a hairnet. "Yugi! Hi!" Ryou said happily. "Long time, no see, eh?" "Oh, hey Ryou!" Yugi said, realizing it was Ryou. "How've you been?" Yugi asked.

Ryou suddenly stopped smiling. "Not so good." he replied, looking at his feet. "Oh." Yugi said. "Well, does it have anything to do with the Millenium Ring?" Ryou nodded. Yugi sighed. "Well, how about I have you over tonight for dinner. Yami and I could help you." he said reassuringly. "Oh yeah, you and Yami got seperate bodies, right?" Ryou asked. "Yep. Remember that duel we had about a month ago?" Yugi asked. "Well, before the tomb collapsed, Yami came back into the puzzle, and when I got home he came back to life, but with his own body this time." "Oh." Ryou said, looking down at his own Millenium item. "Was it a good choice to take the ring back after the duel?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, very much so." he said. "You need you're darker side, no matter how evil he is sometimes. He helps you become stronger, and you help make him somewhat softer. Just like Yami and I." "You're right." Ryou said. "Thanks, Yugi. So, um, could I have a sweet roll, please?"

_Time Change_

Bakura ate the last bite of the sweet roll as he approached the sheriff's house. "Okay, Ryou." he said slowly. "I'm going to let you take over now, and if he asks any questions that you can't answer, I'll take over." _Got it. _Ryou replied. _By the way, how was that sweet roll? _Bakura chuckled softly. "The best thing I've eaten all month." he replied. "Okay, ready?" he asked. _Ready. _Ryou replied.

Bakura opened his eyes, and found himself standing in a hallway. The hallway looked like it had no end, and Bakura quite frankly didn't want to find out.

There were two doorways on either side of him. One door was closed, and it had a sign on it. It said: "Ryou's Soul Room." The other door, however, was open. It looked like the door to a tomb, but it looked less Egyptian, and red splatters were splattered all over the door. The blood of Bakura's victims. Bakura waltzed inside the bloody door, and glanced around. As usual, he remebered that this was HIS soulroom. There were three doors in front of him. Each door had a plate in front of it, and upon those plates were different objects.

On the first plate, there was a gray dove.

On the second plate, there was a white dove.

And on the third plate, there was a black dove.

Bakura knew what the doves stood for. The white dove meant you were mostly pure at soul. The gray dove meant the purity and sin in your soul were exactly equal. The black dove meant you had mostly evil and/or sin in your soul. Bakura walked towards the gray dove, and stopped in front of it. It eyed him for a moment, and flew away, allowing the door behind it to open.

Bakura walked into the familiar room before him. The floor was marble, and so was the ceiling. The walls, however, were white stone. In the room, towards the back wall, there was a golden chair. A throne. Bakura walked towards it and sat down. Suddenly, what looked like a large bubble appeared in front of him. No, this wasn't a bubble. It was a portal that showed Bakura what Ryou saw. Ryou was walking down an alley, Bakura could see. Then, Ryou paused.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked him worriedly.

_I thought I heard something. _Ryou replied. Just then, Bakura saw a man, two men, THREE men jump out from behind a dumpster. One of them had a large scar on his face, one was smoking a cigarette, and one of them had really weird hair. The guy with the cigarette gagged Ryou, the guy with the scar tied his hands behind his back, and the guy with weird hair put a sack over his head. Ryou fell backwards onto the ground, which recieved a loud grunt of laughter from the guy with the cigarette. The guy with weird hair bent down and took Ryou's ring in hand.

Thankfully, he didn't think to break the string, or remove it fron Ryou's neck. "Mm, what do we have here?" the guy said, fixing his brown trench coat. "Looks gold, pretty boy. Maybe I could take this, sell it for money." Ryou only growled, being unable to talk. The guy with the cigarette chuckled.

"Like dat'll get ya somewhere!" he shouted loudly. "Even if ya scream, no person's gonna hear ya! We're too far from civ'lization." The other two guys laughed. Bakura swore he recognized the weird hair guy's voice. And his hair. And his coat. "Wait a minute, brown, pointy hair, brown trench coat..." Bakura wondered aloud. "Ryou! That one guy is Tristian!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou's eyes widened. He pushed the gag out of his mouth with his tounge. "Let go of my ring you bastard!" Ryou shouted. Suddenly, a pulse of energy burst through him, and the next thing he knew, he was in a hallway. He looked to his left, and saw the door to his soul room. Ryou quickly entered his soul room. The second he walked in, he felt calm.

His soul room had green walls, and blue carpet floor. The ceiling was also blue. He saw a black sofa, in between two black chairs, a wooden coffee table, and the portal that showed Ryou what Bakura was seeing. Ryou quickly ran over to the sofa, and flopped down onto it.

He stared at the portal. All he could see was brown, so he figured Bakura still had the sack over his head. "Tristian." he heard Bakura say. "You traitor." Tristian just laughed. "Traitor?" he asked mockingly. "Ha! You make me laugh, pretty boy. I don't even remeber Ryou inviting me to that party he had last year. Yugi told me about it."

"Stop bashing Ryou!" Bakura screamed furiously. He pushed himself up with his legs, and shook the sack off of his head. "Whoa!" the cigarette guy shouted in shock. "Blaze! Grab him!" the guy with scar on his face, apparently called Blaze, ran towards Bakura.

"Look out!" Ryou shouted. _I've got this covered! _Bakura said to Ryou. Bakura spun around at the last minute, and his hands, still binded together, smacked Blaze in the forehead. Blaze fell to the ground. The guy with the cigarette backed away. "This aint over!" he shouted, taking off.

Bakura looked around for Tristian. "Huh, he's gone." Bakura snorted. "Coward." "Alright!" Ryou shouted gleefully "You beat them! But we still have to go see officer Joey."

_Yes. I'm aware. _Bakura replied as he began sprinting. _Geez, what made you think you were supposed to come this way? It's a freaking alley. Muggers, assassins, _"I get it." Ryou said firmly.

"I just got lost. I wasn't aware that we were that close to the sheriff's department." _It's fine. _Bakura said simply. _I'm not blaming you at all. _Ryou nodded. "Hey, I think I see it." he said, pointing. "Should I take over?" Bakura gulped. _No. _he replied. _In fact, just don't say anything to me. I need to do this by myself. _Ryou held back a hurt look that he wanted to show. "Okay." Ryou tried to say, but his words came out croakily.

He cleared his throat. "Okay." he said again. Bakura waltzed into the sheriff's deparment. "Well, well, well." A voice said. "It's about time. You're late." "I know, officer Joey." Bakura said quickly. "I just... took a wrong turn."

"Oh. I see." Joey said, turning around in a swivel chair to face Bakura. "And, uh, your face?" Bakura reached up and touched the skin under his eye, and felt blood. "I'm not sure officer Joey." Bakura sighed. He just hated lying, anymore.

"Very well." Joey said simply. "Well now, have a seat, it's just your old pal Joey." "What happened to your accent?" Bakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked curiously. "It's... not there." Bakura stated. "Oh, yes. I don't know." Joey replied casually. "Now, please have a seat." Bakura sat down on a nearby swivel chair. "What exactly happened when you, well, you know?" Joey asked. Bakura frowned, and his eyes teared up. "Forgive me." Bakura said, wiping his eyes.

Joey said nothing, only stared a Bakura. Bakura remebered it vividly. As if it were happening at this very moment.

_Flashback_

"I don't see your problem." Bakura said, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed as Malik paced around their kitchen. "My PROBLEM is the fact that you decided to kill that man." Malik shouted. Bakura straightened up, his arms falling to his side. "He was trying to harm you." he said firmly.

"The man was homeless, Bakura!" Malik shouted. "He was insane! He couldn't control his actions!" "I was only trying to help!" Bakura shouted as he went to take the dishes out of the dishwasher. "I don't always need your help!" Malik screamed furiously. 'I can protect myself."

"Yeah. A man who wears purple and wears Egyptian jewelry is very fearsome." Bakura retorted. Ouch. That one hurt Malik a lot. "God, all you show is anger anymore." Malik muttered.

Bakura tensed. "What?" he asked, trying to sound calm. "Bakura, you're always angry. I don't know why, but you are, and I hate it." Malik stated.

"I hate it."

"And I hate you."

Bakura grabbed a knife form the dishwasher. "I hate you, too!" he shouted. He threw the knife across the room, and it landed straight in Malik's temple.

Blood began to gush out of Malik's temple, and he fell to the ground.

Bakura suddenly frowned, and his eyes teared up. "Malik? Malik, stop!" Bakura yelled. "This isn't funny! Pranking me won't help your issues!" When Malik didn't respond, Bakura became enraged.

"Wake up, you son of a bitch!" Bakura shouted. When Malik still didn't reply, Bakura ran to the phone. "Hello, opereator?" Bakura said into the line. "Give me 911!"

_End Flashback_

"Well?" Joey pursued. Bakura then explained the story. The argument, the knife, even the phone callhe made. "Oh, Bakura." Joey sighed, shaking his head.

"I should send you to the jailhouse for this." Bakura tensed. "But, I'll let you go just this once." Bakura looked confused. "Wait, you're letting me go? he asked. "But, why?"

Joey sat up from his chair. "Bakura, do you remember our senior year of high school?" he asked. Bakura nodded slowly. "Well, you remeber how you hooked me up with Mai Valentine for the prom?" Bakura nodded again.

"Well..." Joey began as he walked over to Bakura. He showed him something on his finger. A gold ring. Bakura's eyes widened. "Whoa! What's that for?!" Bakura asked in shock. "Mai Valentine and I are married, Bakura." Joey said, grinning.

"Wait," Bakura said. "What does this have to do with me?" Joey grinned even wider. "If you hadn't hooked me up with Mai for the prom, I gurantee she and I wouldn't be married." he replied.

"So, do yourself a favor, and go home." he said, shooing Bakura out of the office. Bakura grinned, and let Ryou take over.

_Time Change_

Ryou skipped across the street happily. "Yay! You're free!" Ryou shouted. _Stop it, you're embarassing me. _Bakura snarled. "Sorry." Ryou giggled, continuing down the sidewalk. He stopped at a tall brick building.

"Okay, Yugi told me he lived in 'Domino Luxury Apartments.'" Ryou said, looking up. Sure enough, a sign at the top of the building said, "Domino Luxury Apartments."

Ryou walked into the building, and up to the front desk. "Hi." he said to the manager. "I'm looking for Yugi or Yami."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou took the elevator to the top floor, which was floor sixteen, just as the lady at the counter had instructed him to. He looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. It had the room number on it. The room number was apparently 873.

"Okay, here we go." Ryou said as the elevator came to a halt. He walked out of the elevator, and down the hall. He stopped at the very end of the hallway. He looked at the sign on the door. Sure enough, it said room 873. Ryou knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard Yami say. Yami opened the door and grinned. "Well, hey, Ryou!" he said happily. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. Two years, eh?" Just then, Yugi ran to the door.

"Ryou!" he shouted happily. "I knew Joey would let you free! I just knew it!" "Come in! Come, come!" Yami said, leading Ryou into the apartment. 'So, Yugi and I just bought this place. What do you think?"

Ryou glanced around, admiring the apartment. To his left was a small living area, which included a flat screen TV, a recliner, a loveseat, and a gorgeous coffee table.

On the coffe table was a beautiful bonsai tree, and random magazines, neatly stacked. A large window was on the wall towards the left, and underneath the TV was a fireplace. The fireplace had many pictures on top.

"You may recognize these pics, Ryou." Yami said. He directed Ryou over to the fireplace. Yugi followed eagerly. He never saw Ryou, and had to admit, at one time, he had feelings for him.

Ryou looked at the pictures. Many of them had himself in them. One of his favorites had him and Yugi at Senior Prom, with Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristian (bleh,) Malik, and apparently Seto.

Yugi was giggling, Joey was kissing Mai on the cheek, who was blushing furiously, Tea was giving rabbit ears to Tristian, who was holding a beer in his hand and was crossing his eyes, Malik was lifting Ryou in the air, and Seto was tickling Ryou's feet.

"That was a fun prom." Yugi sighed happily. "So, would you like to see the rest of the apartment?"

_Time Change_

After Yugi showed Ryou the rest of the apartment, Yami left the room they were in. "Where are you going?" Ryou asked him.

"Oh, I'm just going to go cook dinner." Yami replied as he headed into the kitchen, which had a round black dining table, four black chairs to match it, cherrywood counters with marble countertops, a silver fridge, dishwasher, microwave, and stove/oven.

"Hey, I never showed you my room." Yugi said. "Do you want to see it?" "Sure." Ryou replied, following Yugi down the hall. Yugi led Ryou to a large door at the very end of the hall. Ryou peered through the door, and was shocked by how normal the room looked.

It was a room with green and black striped wallpaper and dark wood flooring. There were five widows, one on each wall. In the very far left corner towards a window stood a black bed, beside it a matching nightstand. In the corner closest to Ryou, (which was on the right,) was a door. Probably to a closet.

Basically, all of the furniture was black. There was a desk, a dresser, two large bookshelves, and what looked like a large trunk were all in Yugi's average room. Yugi pelted to his bed and picked up a gold object. The millenium puzzle. Yugi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head. "Nothing you, or myself really, would understand." Ryou shrugged. Yugi perked up. "Hey, wanna vistit the puzzle?" he asked. Ryou nodded. "Sure." he said. "Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou glanced around at his surroundings. It was nothing like the inside of the ring. But that didn't matter. Ryou creaked open the door to Yugi's soul room. Instead of seeing tons of toys, like always, he saw piles and PILES of books.

He glanced around for Yugi so he could ask him whatthe books were for, but he wasn't there.

The whole idea with the puzzle confused Ryou. _I mean, if Yami and Yugi have seperate bodies, than how are BOTH soulrooms still here? _But Ryou's thoughts were cut off as all of the books disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Then, a large bubble appeared in front of him, which contained what looked like lips inside of it. Creepy. Then, the lips beagn to FREAKIN' SPEAK!

**The intertwined shadows of light and dark shall become two,**

** The dark will rise with dark, and the light will rise with light,**

** The man of whom is hurt shall be angered by the dark,**

** The man of highness and his aprentice will conquer,**

** The light will flicker and the dark will flash with light,**

** As one becomes two, and two becomes four.**

Ryou gasped as the prophecy passed through his ears. He could hear Bakura, whom he'd forgotten was there, gasp in his head, too. What could the prophecy mean? Dark and light... two becoming four... etc. Ryou screamed as the lips evaporated, revealing a cup of... water?

Suddenly, a voice, one that he didn't recognize, spoke to him. "Drink, Ryou." It sounded like the voice of a young woman. "Drink the water. I can tell your PARCHED!"

Suddenly, Ryou felt very thirsty, and sweaty. _No, Ryou. Don't do it. _Bakura growled. Ryou took a step towards the water. "Don't worry, it's safe." the voice said. "It's only water, delicious, refreshing, soothing water." Ryou took more steps towards the water, until he was withing grabbing range.

"Go on, handsome. Soothe your needs." the voice persuaded. Then, without thinking, Ryou grabbed the water. _NO! _Bakura screamed as Ryou took a sip. Then, the voice began to laugh manically.

Ryou doubled over in pain, clutching his side. He could here Bakura groan, too. Just then, Ryou blinked once, and found himself panting on Yugi's bed. He looked up at Yugi, who's eyes were wide with terror and shock.

Ryou stood up quickly. "Okay, what did I do?" he asked. "Did I grow a third eye while I was in there, or something?" Yugi pointed to something behind Ryou. Ryou slowly turned, and ended up face to face with Bakura.

_Time Change_

"So, let me get this straight," Yami began as he, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura all sat around the dinner table, enjoying a hot meal of pasta and garlic bread. "You guys have absolutely NO IDEA how this happened?"

"Not really." Bakura sighed as he bit into a big meatball. "Weird..." Yugi mumbled. "Mm, delicious!" Ryou stated as he took another bite of his pasta. "Yami, you're an excellent chef!"

"Thanks." Yami said simply. "So, you guys are here for a very imprtant reason, aren't you?" he asked. Ryou nodded, looking at Bakura. Bakura then explained everything that had happened the previous days. Yami nodded grimly.

"This was bound to happen eventually." he said, looking Bakura straight in the eye, close enough that he could see every little detail in them. "I have a few things of wisdom you might want to know." he began.

"First off, you should be as happy as hell you and Ryou have seperate bodies, now. That means at least HE will never have to go to jail. And the only thing you could do for Malik is pray." Bakura nodded.

Yugi turned to Ryou. "Hey! I have an idea!" he stated happily. "Why don't you and Bakura stay with me and Yami in our apartment? I'm sure that your house brings back too many bad memories."

"Gee, thanks." Bakura and Ryou said simultaneously. "Great!" Yugi said, grinning. "I'll go set up the guest rooms, and you guys go get your stuff. We'll meet at Domino Park with Yami's car. See you in an hour!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura and Ryou walked home together, discussing their new bodies. "I feel so free without the ring holding us back!" Bakura sighed. Ryou flinched. HE'D never thought the ring had held them back. Then again, Bakura was the spirit. Or at least, he was BEFORE.

Bakura and Ryou paused at a one story black house. Their house. Bakura unlocked the front door and headed inside. What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

Everything was wrapped in clear wrap, and there was still blood on the kitchen floor. Ryou patted Bakura on the back. "It's okay, Bakura." he said. Bakura turned around. "Okay?" he shouted. "You call THIS OKAY?!" "I- I'm sorry." Ryou stammered.

"SORRY?!" Bakura screeched. "Ye-" Ryou was cut off as Bakura shoved him onto the ground. "I don't give a shit if your SORRY!" Bakura screeched furiously. "I DID ALL OF THIS! BLOODY HELL, YOU BEING SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT MALIK COULD DIE AT ANY MOMENT AND IT'S MY FRIKKIN' FAULT!" Bakura panted.

Ryou stared up at Bakura like a puppy who'd just been kicked. "Ryou, I-" Bakura couldn't finish, because Ryou pelted up the stairs, leaving muddy footprints behind him.

Bakura sighed and shook his head. It was at this point that he realised, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he would always be evil, always be cruel.

He would always be the just darker half

_Time Change_

Ryou tossed his luggage into the back of Yami's big silver truck. (Toyota.) He had all of his clothes, movies, and other stuff packed, just like Bakura, who was already in the truck, his stuff in the back.

Ryou wanted to forgive Bakura. He really did. But Bakura needed to learn that if he hurt everyone he ever knew, ever be-friended, ever loved, that it would come back to bite him in the ass.

Ryou climbed into the truck, immediately avoiding eye contact with Bakura, who looked at Ryou with complete and utter sorrow. He looked like a stray puppy that wanted to be adopted by Ryou, and it made Ryou feel bad.

But he did his best to avoid talking to Bakura for his own good. "Look, Ryou..." Bakura trailed off when he realised Bakura wasn't paying any attention. He looked out his window.

_So I'm getting the silent treatment, eh? _Bakura thought. _Well, two can play at that game!_

_Time Change_

Yugi and Yami took Bakura and Ryou's luggage up to the apartment. Yami led Bakura to his guest room, and Yugi took Ryou to his. Ryou grinned when he saw it looked just like his soul room.

"The black couch you see is actually a futon." Yugi commented. "And, uh, if you need anything, I'll be in my room." Yugi darted out of the room. Ryou loved the way the room represented his soul room. The only difference was that there was no seeing portal, but a flat screen television.

Meanwhile, Bakura was admiring his room. Although it looked nothing like his soul room, it was beautiful. The theme was dark wood, and the walls were maroon.

Yami looked at Bakura, his stare hot on Bakura's back. Bakura faced him, and saw some sort of emotion in his eyes. It was very unreadable, however, and Bakura had no idea what the ex-pharaoh was thinking.

"What happened?" Yami finally asked. Bakura cocked his head to the side. "In the puzzle." Yami clarified. "What happened?" "Why?" Bakura asked suspiciously. Yami approached him. Bakura went to back up, but was met with a wall. Yami was inches away from his face.

"What did you do in the puzzle?!" Yami repeated impatiently. Bakura flinched at the harshness in Yami's voice. Whatever Yami wanted to know, he was going to find out, one way or another.

_POV Swap:: Yugi & Yami_

Yami stared intently at Bakura, who looked terrified. "Well?" he pursued. "Well," Bakura began slowly. "R-Ryou and I went into Yugi's soul room and saw nothing but books, then we-" "Books?" Yami asked questioningly. "Yes." Bakura replied reluctanly. "Go on." Yami said.

"The- then," Bakura continued. "The books sort of... evaporated, and this bubble with lips appeared. I don't remeber what they said." Just then, the prophecy rang in Yami's ears. This whole thing that happened to Bakura and Ryou sounded distinctly familiar.

"Don't stop! Finish!" Yami hollered. He knew he sounded harsh, but he HAD to know the last part of this story. "Okay." Bakura said. "The lips then disappeared and this cup of water appeared, and Ryou took a sip thanks to some lady's voice."

Then everything came rushing back to Yami. The water, the lips, the books, everything. _The water wasn't any old water. _he thought. _It was a potion. How it got made and who made it is what I need to find out..._

Yugi sat on his bed, thinking about his current situation. "You are in love with Yami, Yami, Yami." Yugi kept telling himself in his head. He wanted to believ it was true. He really, truly did. But he knew it wasn't true.

He was in love with Ryou.

_Time Change_

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou all sat awkwardly together in the living room, watching the football game on TV. It was the Ohio State Buckeyes vs. Michigan State. As usual, the Buckeyes were beating them. (Sorry Michigan people! :( !)

Just then, Bakura started talikng to Yugi about some sort of football team. Yami tensed. He watched Bakura's hand motions suspiciously.

For some reason, (other than the fact that he almost or did kill Malik,) he didn't trust Bakura. The way his mind worked and stuff. Just then, Bakura punched Yugi's arm playfully.

Unfortunately, Yami didn't see the playfullness in the punch. He lunged at Bakura, pinning him to the ground. "What the hell?" Bakura shouted. Ryou and Yugi fled fearfully into the kitchen.

"Don't you ever touch him!" Yami shouted. "Don't you ever touch my aibou again, you sick murderer."

"Okay, okay!" Bakura shouted fearfully. Yami's grip softened and he let Bakura stand. "God." Bakura mumbled to himself. Yami then went down the hall and wasn't seen the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Ryou still sat in the kitchen, afraid to see if the arguing friends had stopped. Although Yami and Bakura didn't get along that well, they never really argued like that.

"Ryou I..." Yugi began. Ryou turned around. Yugi stared into his beautiful brown eyes longingly. "Yes?" Ryou asked.

"Um, nothing." Yugi sighed. Ryou shrugged and turned away, peeking out the door. Just then, Yugi felt a strong wave of energy go through him.

At first Yugi thought it was Yami messing around with him. But after a few minutes of thinking he realized it was love. His hand suddenly grabbed Ryou's shoulder.

The tall white haired boy jumped. "Yugi, don't scare me like that!" Ryou said to the short tri-color haired boy. Deep brown met violet eyes, and his heart soared.

Yugi pulled Ryou close,

And they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

_POV Yami and Yugi._

The kiss was exhilerating. It was the most wonderful kiss Yugi had ever experienced. Suddenly, Ryou pulled away. "YUGI!" he shouted. Yugi gasped for breath.

"What?" he asked. "You just kissed me!" Ryou whisper-shouted. "So?" Yugi asked. "You're dating Yami!" Ryou said furiously, shaking.

"You can't date me AND HIM!" Yugi knew Ryou was right, but for some reason he didn't care.

"Look, as much as I would like to be your boyfirend, you can't just break up with Yami." Ryou sighed.

"Why not?" Yugi asked. Ryou searched for an answer, but came up with nothing. Instead, he just left the room.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked. "To sleep." Ryou replied as he headed down the hall.

At the same time, Yami was pacing around his room. He had seen the whole thing. Yugi and Ryou... in love. It just didn't make sense. He and Yugi had been a couple since they had met each other.

"Why me?" he mumbled to himself. "Why, Lord, do you make all of this happen to ME?" He sat on the floor. His legs stretched out in front of him. He wrapped himself in his thoughts.

"Whatever it takes, Yugi, I'll make you love me again, and not that wretched Ryou." he said quietly. "No matter what it takes."

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Bakura sat in his room on the bed, thinking. "Why was Yami so intent on what I'd done in the puzzle?" he wondered aloud. Just then, Ryou stormed into the room. "I hate my life!" he shouted. "And your room isn't suitable for suicidal shouting because...?" Bakura asked mockingly. Ryou shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ryou said furiously. "For?" Bakura asked, again mockingly. "Dude, don't push you're luck." Ryou growled. Bakura shrugged. "So, what happened?"

And so, Ryou told Bakura everything. And he even told him he enjoyed the kiss. "But I thoguht you wanted to die single?" Bakura asked. "Well, yeah," Ryou sighed. "But things changed, and, well, I've got a crush on Yugi."

"Many thoughts are going through my head right now." Bakura stated. "A. You're a nutcase. B. Now I'm hungry for nuts. C. I like yogurt covered almonds." "That made no sense whatsoever." Ryou shook his head.

"I need advice." "Well, my love life was kind of just destroyed, so you shouldn't be asking ME this stuff." Bakura stated, burping. "Are you drunk?" Ryou asked. "Is that what happened? Did you somehow get drunk in a matter of thirty minutes?"

Bakura shook his head. "No." "Are you sure?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded. "I swear to drunk, Ryou, I'm definetely, completely, not God."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm going to lock you in your room now." he said, running out of the room and slamming the door, locking it from the outside.

He could hear a gurgly laugh from Bakura, followed by: "A cheerful rooster would make a GREAT bacon sandwhich. Heh heh." Ryou sighed. "Idiot." he mumbled under his breath.

_POV Yami and Yugi._

Yami paced around in circles, awaiting Yugi's return. At that same moment, Yugi walked into the room. "Yugi!" Yami shouted, and he ran up to hug Yugi.

"Okay, what did you break?" Yugi asked suspiciously. "Only my own heart." Yami said, satisfied with his clever remark. He crouched onto one knee until he and Yugi's height were equal.

"We never show too much love for each other, and I thought that that could maybe change tonight." he said. Yugi blushed and looked away. "Actually Yami, there's something you should know." he said, not meeting those amethyst eyes.

"No." Yami said. "Let's focus on right here, right now." Next thing you know, Yugi found himself on the bed, staring at Yami, who was on top of him.

Yami bent down and kissed Yugi full on the lips. Yugi tried to push him away, but the ex-pharaoh was too strong. Then, Yami began to tear at Yugi's shirt. Unable to contain himself, Yugi ripped his wrist free of Yami's grasp and slapped him.

Yami reached up to feel his cheek. While he was distracted, Yugi used the opportunity to flee the room. He went over to the front door, only pausing to get his apron and hairnet. He then got in Yami's truck and drove to The Pastry Queen.

_POV Syrus and Alexis._

Syrus scratched the blue hair on his scalp. "I think we should just give up the case, Alexis." he said. "I mean, a murderer in Domino City? I didn't graduate from Duel academy to have THIS job."

"Oh, shut up!" Alexis retorted. "Dueling is for kids. We have to enter the real world, man. And in this case, our real world is finding out who the hell is murdering all of these people, and why."

Suddenly, a rather large truck pulling into the parking lot caught his eye. A small boy with tri-colored hair that was very pointy came rushing out of the truck and into The Pastry Queen.

He put on an apron and hairnet on and went up to the check-out counter. "Um, Yugi," a lady with long black hair said. _Yugi? Sounds familiar. _thought Syrus. "You know you have the day off, right?" "I know, Misa-chan." he sighed. "I just needed to get away from home."

"Ah, rough day, huh?" Misa-chan asked. Yugi nodded as he went into the kitchen. Alexis shoved a piece of donut into her mouth. "Let's head out." she commanded. "Maybe the sherriff will know something."

About four minutes later, Alexis's black Mercedes was parked in front of the large brick building that was the sherriff's office. They headed in, and Syrus gasped when he saw a familiar friend sitting in the chair behind a large desk.

"Jaden?!" he asked. Jaden smirked. "Hey Syrus, Alexis." he said, winking at Alexis. Alexis looked away pointedly. She'd always hated Jaden's way of life.

He partied too much, he was annoying, he failed at almost everything, and he flirted. Oh, mother frikkin' God, could he flirt.

And when he did, it was totally uncalled for. "Do you know of any murderer in Domino City?" Syrus asked Jaden seriously. Jaden shrugged. "Nope." he said. Not much. Why?"

_POV Yami and Yugi._

Yami sat on the bed, pouting. "I just don't get it." he thought aloud. "I mean, I'm way hotter, smarter, nicer, and sexier. What can Yugi want in Ryou that I don't have?" Just then, a small voice in the back of his head begun to give him ideas.

"Maybe I'm too sexy?" Yami thought. It was only meant as a joke, but it then occured to Yami that maybe he was too sexy. I mean, sex every now and then was okay, but when he counted, they'd had sex once a month.

Yugi wanted Ryou.

Not Yami.

He wanted peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_POV Bakura and Ryou_

A drunk Bakura continued to sit in his room. "I wonder if it'll rain ponies today?" he thought aloud. Then he proceeded to go to Yami's room.

"Hey! Assfuck!" he shouted into the room. Yami stormed over to the doorway. "Excuse me?" he asked. Bakura put the palm of his hand on Yami's face.

"Heh heh, your face is stupid." he said, one of his eye pupils drifting to the right side of his face. "Okay..." Yami said, pushing Bakura's hand off of his face. "Not to be rude or anything," Yami began slowly.

"But why are you bothering me?" "Because you're hot!" Bakura shouted. Yami's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, too stunned to say much else.

"Your pretty frikkin' sexy. Abs, leather, everything." Bakura said, staring at his index finger with much fascination. Just then, and idea popped into Yami's head.

It was sort of evil. You could even say it was sick. But as horrid as it was, it was still a brilliant idea. "Hey," Yami began. "You've broken your virginity, right?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura stared at him vaguely. "Um... yesss...no!...wait, yes." he replied, and he began to gnaw at his finger.

"Hey, do you want to come inside, and play some video games?" Yami asked. Bakura nodded. "Sure, right after I figure out why my flesh tastes so damn good!" he said. Yami grinned and led him into the room.

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi hated to have to work on a Saturday, but he had to get away from Yami. I mean, what was even wrong with him? No normal boy starts to tear at his...boyfriends...shirt!

But then again, if Yami had seen him and Ryou kiss, he was in a whirlwind called disaster. And those were just the tropical storms.

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

"I won't believe it." Alexis mumbled from the backseat of the Mercedes. Even SHE knew better than to drive when she was angry. "Oh, come on, Alexis!" Syrus whined. "Can't we just move on?! Jaden said he didn't know. Why would he lie? I mean, he IS the sherriff."

"Or the murderer." Alexis said. "Oh God, Alexis." Syrus sighed. "Would Joey REALLY let Jaden near a knife?" "Hm, good point." Alexis sighed. "There is still a murderer though, and I need to know who it is."

"Why?!" Syrus yelled, beeping at a car in front of him, who was sitting still on a green light. "The murderer hasn't killed any of our friends, so why do we care?"

"Because it's our job." Alexis stated simply, looking out the window. "You can quit if you want, but I'm going to continue investigating." "Fine." Syrus sighed. Nobody talked the rest of the way home.

_Time Change_

Alexis hung her coat up on the back of a chair with Syrus' coat. "Hey, I'll be right back." Syrus said, heading down the hallway. Alexis looked up. She loved the new house she and Syrus had bought. It was so... elegant. "I'm back!" Syrus said as he entered the room.

He was holding a long box in his hands, beautifully wrapped with gold foil. "Oh Syrus," Alexis sighed. "You really didn't have to." "Open it, open it!" Syrus cheered.

"Okay, okay." Alexis carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Suddenly, sparks flew everywhere, and the package exploded. Alexis threw it up in the air just before it blew up and caught on fire.

Alexis glared at a startled Syrus. "You." she shouted over the noise. "You are so dead."

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi folded the dough just as Misa-chan had taught him. "And... done!" he cheered. "Misa-chan, look! I made a soft pretzel!" "Good work, Yugi!" Misa-chan complimented.

"Now just stick it in the oven for twenty minutes, and you'll be good to go!" "Kay." Yugi said, placing the pretzel in the oven. "Um, actually, Misa-chan, could you call in somebody else for this pretzel?"

"Why?" asked a shocked Misa-chan. "Well, I have other work I need to do." "Oh." Misa-chan sighed. "Well, I'll try to see if Renee is open for tonight. See ya!" "Bye!" Yugi called as he headed to the truck.

Meanwhile, a drunk Bakura and Yami are playing The Sims 3. Yami and Bakura are taking turns. "How come you get to make your character first?" Bakura whined. "Because I do." Yami retorted. Suddenly, he slammed the laptop shut.

"Hey, I know a better game." he said slyly. "Let's play it on the bed." "Okay." Bakura said. He skipped over to the bed and layed down on it. Yami sat on top of him. "Let's play a little game called Sex."

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Ryou paced around his room. Of course he couldn't sleep. Of course that talk with Bakura didn't help at all. He loved Yugi, that was obvious. "Come to think of it, now that I have my own body, I need a job."

With that, Ryou searched available jobs in the area. The only things that came up were "Janitor for Domino High", "Travelling Soccer Player for Domino Eagles", and "Language Arts Teacher".

Unfortunately, none of these jobs really suited Ryou much at all. But after browsing through Google, Ryou found a job available. "KaibaCorp web designer needed. Fast acceptance". "Yes!" Ryou cheered. "I'm great with computers! This job is perfect for me!"

**Sorry guys, but I am not going to do the sex scene for Yami and Bakura. No lemon here! I mean, after all, this book IS rated T. Sorry! :(**


	8. Chapter 8

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Ryou drove around Domino City in the car he'd just bought; a silver Chevy. He was trying to find Kaiba Corp., which was starting to seem impossible. "God, where the hell is it?"

As if his words were magical, a skyscraper, at least one hundred stories high, loomed up ahead. Ryou drove towards it happily. You see, Bakura, not Ryou, BAKURA, had always made work with Malik and Marik, who had gotten seperate bodies long ago.

Their jobs were to murder citizens in U.S.A., and it was quite the money making job. Ryou, of course, had no interest whatsoever in a job like that. He was more of the... techno type.

He had designed video games for school before, and he usually was partnered up with Kaiba, because he and Kaiba were the class pets.

Without fail, they always got A's. So Ryou was sure Kaiba would let him have this job. Not just because of their friendship, but also because of Ryou's capabilities.

Ryou drove into the parking lot, which was surprisingly empty. "Sheesh, no wonder Kaiba needs some help!" Ryou thought aloud. He walked into the building and asked the lady at the front desk for Kaiba's room. "Excuse me, could I find out where Mr. Kaiba's office is?" Ryou asked happily.

"Why?" the lady asked. "I'm here for a job." Ryou replied proudly. The lady looked him up and down. "You?" she asked. "I don't think Mr. Kaiba would be very pleased to come upon a runt like you."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I asked for a whore's opinion." Ryou retorted as he headed to the elevator. He shouted over his shoulder; "I'll find his room myself!"

Meanwhile, Bakura was scrambling to get his pants on. "Bakura, don't!" Yami whined. Bakura turned around. "Why not?" he hollered. "Just because I got a little drunk, did not, under ANY circumstances, mean you could have SEX WITH ME!" "I'm sorry." Yami apologized.

Bakura chuckled. "What's so funny?" Yami asked. "If you keep up a lifetsyle like this, you'll be saying sorry to a lot of other people." Bakura said. Before Yami could reply, Bakura left the room, slamming the door behind him.

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

Alexis lunged at Syrus, pinning him to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alexis hollered in his face. "Let go of me!" Syrus struggled to rip free of Alexis.

The bomb, or firecracker, or something, continued to go off. "You almost blew my head off!" Alexis cried. A tear rolled down her cheek. "And to think that I trusted you." "Alexis, just let go of me!" Syrus hollered.

"I have to tell you something!" "Save it, because I'm calling the cops." Alexis jumped off of Syrus, and sprinted to the phone. "No, Alexis!" Syrus caught up to her, and grabbed her leg.

"Let go of me!" Alexis screamed. "Not until you listen to me!" Syrus cried. Alexis stopped struggling. "I didn't put the bomb in that package." Syrus began. "I don't know who did, or how they got into our house, but I do know that I bought you champange to celebrate our new house."

Alexis, being a detective, immediately saw truth in Syrus' eyes. "Well, if you didn't do it, then who do you propose DID do it?" she asked quizzically. Syrus detatched himself from Alexis' leg. "I don't know for sure, but I have my suspiscions." he said. "Well, who do you suspect then?" Alexis asked impatiently.

"I know it sounds stupid, and he's all the way in America, but I think it was Marik Ishtar." "You mean Malik?" Alexis asked. "No, I heard he's in some sort of coma. I mean his darker half, Marik."

Alexis sighed. "So, what, we just go over to America?" Alexis retorted. "Um, actually..." Syrus trailed off. "Pack your bags." Alexis sighed.

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi drove rapidly through the streets toward Domino Luxury apartments. His so-called other work was admitting his feelings to Ryou. He came to a halt in front of the building. "Why, hello Yugi!" the lady at the front desk greeted him.

"Hi, ma'am. Did you happen to see a tall man with white hair?" Yugi asked. The lady nodded. "Yes, I did. He headed East." "Thanks." Was all Yugi said before his sprinted out to Yami's truck, and drove East.

"I have to tell Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!" Yugi thought aloud. He stopped at a red light. "Where East could Ryou possibly have gone?"

Yugi tried to recall what was nearby that Ryou would want to visit. All he could think of was The Treetop Diner, The Sheriff's Station/Fire Station, KaibaCorp, and The Detective Spot.

"Okay..." Yugi pondered. "Ryou wouldn't need a detective for anything, and I know the LAST place he'd want to visit is the Sheriff's office..." Yugi thought harder. "Well, I guess I could start with The Treetop Diner!"

Meanwhile, Yami sat moping on his bed while he wrapped himself in his thoughts. "I just don't get it." Yami said. "All I want is my Yugi Mouto back." After long, long thought, he realized he wasn't destined to be with Yugi.

The prophecy, which he had tried very hard to forget, ran through his mind. Dark shall join dark and light shall join light. Of course!

Yami wasn't destined to date Yugi! Yugi was the light! But, the problem was, which dark was he to date?

There was Marik, very dark, and in America. Blonde, spiky hair, black capes, violet eyes.

Then there was Seto. Joey's darker half, you could say. Brown hair, business suits, serious.

Then there was Bakura. Pure evil, dating a light half. White fluffy hair, striped polo shirts.

God, so mant to choose from. But only one was for him, and it was one of his many duties to find out which one was for him.

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

Alexis clutched the plastic bag in her hands as the plane soared high into the sky. Syrus took her hand. "Hey, it'll be okay." he reassured the panicked Alexis, who rarely panicked.

"I know." Alexis sighed. She didn't do well with planes. The only other time she had ridden one was when she had to get to Duel Academy, but she was young then.

Knowing how often planes crashed, she thought for sur she was going to do one of the following. Puke, die, lose a leg and/or Syrus, or have to jump off the plane with a parachute.

"We're not going to die." Syrus reassured again. "I've been on a plane a bunch of times. It really isn't all too bad. Chances of us crashing are one in one hundred."

Alexis nodded, but wasn't too sure. Syrus rolled his eyes. "Here, take one of these." He passed her a small orange bottle, containing pills. "What are these?" Alexis asked skeptically. "Relax." Syrus sighed. "They're just sleeping pills. I'm sure sleeping will help you."

Alexis nodded and opened the bottle. The pills smelled like spoiled milk. She plugged her nose and swallowed one.

A shiver ran through her body. They tasted like shit! She waited a bit. "I don't feel any different!" she shouted at Syrus, who laughed. "The pills don' take full affect the moment you eat them, dumbass!"

Syrus giggled. Alexis growl-sighed and put her head against the back of the seat. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out 1,000 yen. "Syrus, buy me a Diet Pepsi and Doritos, please."

She said, handing him the money. Unfortunately, she never got her food, because she fell into a snooze, not woken until very late at night...

**Hey, guys! Sooooooooo... I have big news for you! I don't have anyplotpoints in my head for future stories, so I decided to set up a contest, no money required! If you have a good plotpoint for a story, but don't know how to write it, or don't write period, this contest is perfect for you! You can either e-mail me or review on THIS STORY ONLY what you think a good plotpoint would be. There are five slots available. Fifth place gets their plot made into a one-shot. Fourth place get a five chapter story. Third place gets a ten chapter story. Second place gets a full book, (20-30 chapters), and a one-shot with them in it. First place gets a whole triology, and a oneshot with them in it! Just make sure you give me a name, real or fake, e-mail so I can tell you if you won, and gender. Your plot must abide these rules:**

**1. No copies of real books, movies, fanfics already made, etc.**

**2. Must be original Yu-Gi-Oh! only.**

**3. Must have a "shipping" in it. Any shipping.**

**4. Muts be rated more than K.**

**5. No crossovers.**

**6. No sci-fi, western, or parody.**

**7. Must have romance.**

** The due date is November 1st, so if they're not in by then, you're fucked! But hey! Don't have an account, feel free to e-mail me at littlefuzzies101 , or call me! Just kidding, no phone numbers here! Flattery, BTW, will not get you into fist place. In fact, that will automatically disqualify you. Good luck, and peace out, bitches! o**


	9. Chapter 9

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi sped through the traffic in his car, hoping to catch Ryou at the Treetop Diner. He had waited so many years to proclaim his undying love to Ryou, but never had the courage to do so.

"Okay. Now I make a left... now a right... another right." Yugi muttered to himself as the traffic thinned, leaving a large gap between him and the restaraunt. Hopefully, his love was still there... He then pulled into the parking lot, his eyes scanning the cars. He knew exactly what Ryou's vehicle looked like, but it wasn't there. "Shit." he mumbled to himself.

He exited the parking lot, and headed to KaibaCorp. "Better safe than sorry." he mumbled to himself, which he did a lot. It would take another half hour to get to KaibaCorp, but it was all worth it... love is always woth it.

Meanwhile, Yami was chasing a petrified Bakura around the house, trying to catch him. "Listen to me!" Yami shouted. "I don't want to rape you, I swear!" Bakura stopped running then, and stood facing Yami. He pulled a dagger out of his belt.

"You swear?" he asked, pressing the dagger up to Yami's throat. Yami didn't reply. He was to scared to. "DO YOU?!" Bakura hollered. Yami still said nothing. Bakura slowly slit Yami's throat then, and left him to die, cackling madly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed, waking up from his nightmare. He looked to his left, and his right. "Nobody." he muttered sleepily. "Just a dream, just a dream." Yami hugged his knees. Bakura burst into the room.

"Intruder! Who are you!?" he hollered. He then saw Yami rocking back and forth hugging his knees. "Let me guess." Bakura began slowly. "It was just a nghtmare." Yami explained. Bakura sighed. "I suppose now would be a good time to talk about the prophecy."

"That's all I ever wanted to do!" Yami whimpered. "But the nightmares... they just keep horassing me!" "It's fine now." Bakura sighed impatiently. "So, the prophecy... one becomes two and two becomes four... what does that mean?" "I wish I knew." Yami sighed. "The dark will meet dark and light will join light..." Bakura began. "I know what that means." Yami moaned. Bakura waited to hear an explanation, but none came.

"Well?" he asked. Yami moaned. "I have to date a dark and you do to! So we are destined to be together... unless one of us is with Seto or Marik." "And I assume Yugi and Ryou..." Bakura trailed off, knowing that this was a touchy subject.

Yami just nodded. "Who knows anymore?" he asked. "I just need some sleep." "Well... bye then." Bakura dismissed himself awkwardly. "WAIT!" Yami shouted after him. Bakura paused at the door.

"Yes?" he asked. "Will you... erm... sleep in here tonight? On the couch?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said. "But if I feel any peni-" "You won't!" Yami promised. "I swear." Yami then half expected Bakura to pull out the dagger. He didn't. He just went to sleep.

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

"Why would I give you a job?" Kaiba asked Ryou, who was patiently sitting behind a desk. "More importantly, why SHOULD I?" "Because!" Ryou blurted out. "You've seen the things I can do with computers. Hell, you and I never failed a project I was so good."

"That doesn't matter." the CEO pointed out. "What matters is; can you still do it?" Ryou nodded, and shoved Kaiba aside as he worked on the computer. After about twenty minutes, beautiful images of dragons and warlocks and warriors danced across the screen.

Kaiba just stood there, surprised. "These are even better than I remeber!" he stated. Ryou swore that he could hear Kaiba's voice perk up just the slightest bit. "Hey, Ryou," Kaiba began. "How'd you like a job here?"

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

Syrus clutched onto the seat as the plane hurtled out of the sky. As if by magic, all of the engines had gone out, oneby one. "ALEEEEEEXXXIIIIIIISSSSS!" Syrus shouted for the fifth time. Alexis awoke slowly.

"What do you want?" she asked. She looked out her window. "Syrus?" she asked slowly. "Um, yes?" Syrus asked. "Are we gonna die?" Alexis asked. She sounded calm. Too calm. Syrus knew that when Alexis sounded this calm, she was truly petrified.

"No!" Syrus shouted. "As long as you hold onto the seat, we should be fine." "HOW?" Alexis asked. "Forget that! Grab a parachute and jump off of the God damn plane, Syrus!" The two race down the aisle, telling other passengers what to do as they grabbed a parachute. "Syrus..." Alexis began. Syrus put on some goggles. He turned to face her, and was met with a kiss.

"Alexis!" Syrus shouted afterwards. Alexis just smiled (weird to smile at a time like that, right?) and pushed Syrus off of the plane as she, to, jumped off of the plane, getting ready for a parachuting experience she never thought she would ever have.


	10. Chapter 10

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Ryou nodded eagerly at Kaiba's request. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" he said happily. "Don't get too happy." Kaiba mumbled. "Keep in mind that you actually have to KEEP your job, not just sit back and relax." "I know." Ryou said. In his excitement, Ryou jumped across the desk, and planted a kiss on Kaiba's lips.

It only took him three seconds to realize what he'd just done. "Ryou..." Kaiba began. Ryou sprinted out of the office. "I'm so so so so sorry!" he hollered. He went over to the elevator, and pounded on the button repeatedly. When the elevator door finally opened, Yugi nearly crashed into him.

"Ryou!" Yugi cheered, hugging Ryou tightly. "Um, heh heh..." Ryou laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's me." he said. "Ryou, look," Yugi began. "I can't deny it any longer. I love you."

And with that, Yugi stood on his tiptoes and kissed Ryou intently on the lips. Just then, Kaiba walked out of his office. "Ryou! Do you want to go on a date?" he asked. However, Kaiba's heart sank when he saw Yugi kissing Ryou.

Ryou shoved Yugi off of him. "I'm not in love with you, Yugi!" Ryou shouted. "I'm in love with Set-" Ryou was cut off as somebody tapped his shoulder. Ryou turned around, and saw Seto standing there.

"You do?" he asked. Ryou slowly nodded. Yugi stared in horror as Seto bent down to plant a kiss on Ryou's forehead. "Let's meet at the Treetop Diner tomorrow night, eight o' clock." "Sure." Ryou said.

He felt like he was walking on air. "Oh." Yugi sniffled. Ryou and Seto stared at him. "So, this is how it's going to be. My worst enemy dating my biggest crush." "Yugi, I'm really sorry. I really-" Ryou was cut off as Yugi shook his head, tears welling down his face.

"I should have known." He sobbed. "Relationships have never worked out. I'm bisexual, so guys think I'm creepy. Girls think I'm creepy too. I guess it was never meant to be. Maybe that's why Yami got his own body. He could get better dates without me to chase them away."

"That's not-" Ryou began. Yugi ran off before he could finish. He thought Ryou was the one. Like, THE one. Apparently not.

"Well, erm, so the date is still on, right?" Kaiba asked Ryou. Ryou grinned. He had always like Seto a bit. It was finally going to happen. They were gonna date.

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

Alexis and Syrus flew to the ground at tremendous speed. "Alexis!" Syrus hollered. Alexis seemed not to hear him. "ALEXIS!" Syrus hollered. Alexis looked at him. "That kiss back up there, did you mean it?!" "Yes!" Alexis shouted. "With all of my heart!"

"But why?!" Syrus asked. "I mean, I'm not too terribly great! What do you see in me?!" "What don't you see in yourself?!" Alexis hollered. Syrus considered this. "Your cute funny and smart!" Alexis went on. "I like your bravery most of all. You're the one who could get me onto the plane!" "Really?!" Syrus asked. "YES! NOW USE YOUR GOD DAMN PARACHUTE OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Syrus and Alexis then floated safely onto the ground, right beside a sign that read; "Welcome to Pennsylvania!" "Pennsylvania?" Syrus asked. "I've heard that Pennsylvania is America's, like, historical state or something."

"Really?" Alexis asked. "I've heard all of the buzz happens in New York City." Syrus shrugged and headed towards the highway. "You know, about that kiss-" Syrus was cut off when he saw that Alexis wasn't there. He then saw a black truck speeding away very quickly.

"Shit. Not today." Syrus growled as he stood by the road. A silver van pulled over. "Need a ride, man?" A man with a scruffly brown beard asked. "How did you know?" Syrus asked. The man rolled his eyes. "I saw that weirdo kidnap your lady and stuff her in the back of his truck. Now, you want a ride or not?" Syrus hopped into the minivan and sped after the truck.

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi ran over to his truck and jumped into it, sobbing loudly. "Fuck this crap! Fuck my life!" he hollered. "Fuck the world! Fuck Seto! Fuck Ryou! Fuck Yami! Fuck Bakura! FUCK FUCKING EVERYONE!" Yugi's rage subsided for a while, and he was calm again.

He drove home quietly, hoping his phone would buzz with a call from Ryou or Yami saying they were sorry about everything.

It never did.

Not that Yugi cared. He could find a new date. He'd just go an ask Tea what to do. They weren't dating, and never would, but they were great friends, and even smarter then yamis.

Meanwhile, Yami was still trying to fall asleep, even though his body apparently refused to let that happen. He listened for Bakura's breathing, but heard none. He turned around, and saw him lying wide awake.

"Quit staring at me!" Bakura hollered. "I was just making sure you didn't leave me." Yami moaned. "Quit being so paranoid." Bakura's face turned calm. "Sorry." he said. "I guess I am a little paranoid." Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.

Bakura ran to answer it. He looked down and realized that he was wearing Yami's slippers. "That asshole!" he grumbled as he answered the door. Yami ran to meet him. He saw Joey standing there with a paper in his hand.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked. "Have you seen this girl?" Joey asked, and a picture of a girl with long blonde hair came into view. "This is one of Domino City's private detectives, Alexis. She and her partner Syrus were flying to America and their plane crashed."

"Oh no!" Yami gasped. "Is she okay?" "We hope so." Joey sighed. "Syrus called us on his cellphone." "And?" Yami asked. Joey shook his head. "That's private information." he stated. "But if you see Melvin walking around, call us." Bakura and Yami nodded as Joey walked away.

"Poor Alexis." Yami sighed. Bakura nodded. "I think I've seen her around town. She seems really nice." he sighed. Yami nodded. "I knew her friend Jaden... at least, think that they're friends." he said. Bakura shrugged, and they both went back to sleep.

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Ryou drove down the road happily, Kaiba in the passenger's seat. They knew that it was late, but they were going to go to the park for some "fun time".

"I can't believe that one kiss decided our fate." Kaiba sighed happily. "I mean, I never even knew you that much but whatever! By the way, can you be at work around 6:30 am tomorrow? I have lots of work that needs done."

"Sure." Ryou replied. "Anything for you." They both smiled. After twenty minutes, the park came into view. Ryou smiled. "So, this is your home, eh?" he asked. Kaiba laughed. "To me it is." he said, helping Ryou out of the car. The couple headed over to a small shed near the back of the woods.

"It's not much," Kaiba sighed. "But it's where my lair is." "Your lair?" Ryou asked. Kaiba smacked the door with his foot. "Password?" a female voice asked. "Serenity, it's me." Kaiba asked. "Who's me?" Serenity asked. "Ugh. The password is password." he growled.

"Correct!" Serenity cheered as she opened the door. Ryou was amazed at the difference of her... everything! She had cut her hair shoulder length and dyed it black. She now wore thick neon pink glasses and a formal dress. She was stunning.

"Hello Bakura." she cheered. "Look at me! I'm a nerd!" she then pranced into a room with a pink door. "Erm, is she your..."

"No!" Kaiba hollered. "Why would she be?" "You live together..." Ryou trailed off. "She is just a friend." Kaiba said abruptly. Ryou just shrugged and followed Kaiba down the stairs to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Yami were still trying to sleep, and failing. "You know what, screw this!" Yami shouted. He headed over to the computer and turned Sims 3 Generations on.

What are you doing?" Bakura moaned. "Playing a frikkin' video game." Yami growled. "Deal with it." "Whatever." Bakura sighed. After two minutes, he couldn't take it. "Why did you try to rape me?!" he hollered. Yami stared at him.

No response came. "Well?!" Bakura shouted once more. "I don't want to talk about it." Yami growled. Bakura unplugged the computer. "What the hell?" Yami shouted. "I DO want to talk about it." Bakura growled. "So explain it to me." Yami sat in silence.

"Look, if I tell you, you're going to run off and never talk to me again. Why should I?" he asked solemnly. "I won't" Bakura said. "I swear I won't" Yami sat still for what seemed like hours. "Fine." he finally said.

"I tried to rape you because I wanted Yugi to get jealous over you. I thought that maybe if he saw me in an affair with you, he'd stop liking Ryou and get back together with me." "So then... you guys broke up?" Bakura asked. "Silent break-up, yes..." Yami sighed.

"I am so, so sorry Bakura." ami apologized. "I wasn't thinking straight. If I had been, I would've just asked for advice." Bakura nodded. "It's fine man. Just promise to never do it again." Yami nodded. It wasn't like it was impossible. He'd get over it... right?

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

The man and Syrus were zooming past traffic at tremendous speed. "I'm losin' sight of the car!" the man growled. "Keep it within sight!" Syrus shrieked. "For the love of God, Keep. It. In. SIGHT!" The man nodded.

"By the way, what's your name?" Syrus asked. "I've been called many names." the man said, pushing his long white hair out of his face. He stroked his beard. "I was even a criminal myself, once upon a time." "But I need to know your name!" Syrus asked. The man shook his head.

"Do you want to hear my pen name or my real name?" he asked. "Both!" Syrus persisted. "Well, most know me as Arthur." the man said. But others know me as Maximillion Pegasus."

Meanwhile, Alexis was struggling to find a way out of the back of this mans disgusting truck. Her feet and hands were bound tightly, which made it hard to move without looking like a worm. She was gagged with an oily dishrag that tasted like alchohol.

She kicked at the side of the truck. Nothing happened. Why did this always happen to girls? she thought. God, it felt like she was Princess Peach or Zelda or somebody like that.

Little did she know that she was the pawn in a large game of chess called murder.


	11. Chapter 11

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

Syrus looked at the man with great respect glimmering in his eyes. "Maxamillion Pegasus? Creator of Duel Monsters?" he asked. Pegasus nodded. "Why would you need a penname?" Syrus asked. Pegasus sighed. "It's a long story, and I have to drive."

"Oh. Okay." Syrus mumbled. "Thank you, by the way." he thanked Pegasus. Pegasus smiled. "Forget about it." he sighed. "It's just a small favor."

Meanwhile, Alexis's eyes were getting droopier by the minute. "I can't fall asleep." she muttered through the gag. But eventually, weariness gave in, and she passed out, the shadows engulfing her.

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi knocked on the door to Tea's house. "Coming!" he heard her shout. Tea opened the door, and saw Yugi in tears. "Oh Yuig!" Tea gasped. "Come inside." Yugi followed Tea to her kitched, and sat on a chair.

"What happened?" Tea asked. Yugi then explained everything that had happened in the past two hours. "Oh, Yugi." Tea sighed once more. "You have to take it easy." "I know!" Yugi sobbed. "But I thought that this time it would all be different." "I understand." Tea nodded.

Yugi sniffled. "You do?" he asked. Tea nodded. "Of course I do." she stated. "Everyone has had their heart broken at some point. I had a crush on Seto, but I guess he didn't like me back." Yugi smiled. "You're a great friend, Tea." he said as he heaved himself off of the couch.

He walked outside with a new confidence surrounding him. Hey, maybe he'd be alright, and the world was gonna know it!

Meanwhile, Yami was still sitting on the couch with Bakura. "You know Alexis?" Bakura asked Yami. "Met her once." Yami shrugged. "She's kind of hot, I guess. She isn't very nice though." "Oh." Bakura mumbled. He then sighed.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Yami asked. Bakura buried his head in his hands. "If Malik dies, I will be charged with murder." He sobbed. "And I'll lose the only person I ever loved." Yami rubbed Bakura's back. "It'll be okay." he soothed his friend. Bakura rested his head on Yami's shoulder, but neither seemed to notice.

Yami just ran his fingers through Bakura's hair. Bakura looked up, and pulled Yami closer, tears streaking down his face. "You're like the father I always wanted." he sobbed. Was Bakura becoming good, Yami thought? Bakura looked up again, put his hands around Yami's neck.

They kissed.

_POV Bakura and Ryou_

Ryou and Seto sat on the couch after a sexual few hours, playing Duel Mosters. "I sacrifice my Celctic Guardian and Joker to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Seto laughed his maniacal laugh. "I play two traps!" Ryou shouted victoriously. "They each take 3000 points of damage from you, and you only have five thousand life points left, so I win." Seto's mouth opened. "Wow." he gasped.

"Maybe you don't suck at Duel Monsters." "Um... thanks?" Ryou stammered. The two laughed playfully. Seto then tossed Ryou an Xbox controller. "I bought this game at WalMart." he explained. "It's called Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Wanna play?" "Sure!" Ryou smiled.

The two then played, joked, laughed, and kissed so much, that they lost track of time, and Ryou fell asleep on Seto's lap. Seto smiled, shut down the Xbox, and shut his eyes as well.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Yami were still kissing. And kissing. And kissing. After a while, Bakura jerked away. "What's wrong?" Yami asked. He walked his fingers up Bakura's arm. "Not sexy enough?" he asked seductively.

"It's not that." Bakura sighed. "I can't cheat on Malik. I'm sorry Yami, I just can't." Yami blinked furiously. "What?" he asked, slightly angered. "Then why did you kiss me?!" "I don't know..." Bakura cried. "I was just so caught up in the moment, and I-" "Get out." Yami growled, interrupting Bakura. "But Yami-" "Now." Yami raised his voice slightly.

"We were so nice and-" "Get out NOW." Yami rose his voice a bit more. "Yami-" "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BEDROOM, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HATE YOU MORE THAN I ALREADY DO!" Yami shrieked. Bakura flinced, and bolted out of the room and sat in the kitchen, burying his face in his hands.

"What the hell is with me?" he sobbed. He grabbed a knife from the counter, and pressed it to his throat.

_POV Seto and Serenity_

While Seto slept, Serenity, his OTHER relathionship, was upstairs on the computer, chatting, her voice low." "Sir, I have the pale one in my home." "Excellent." a man on the other line said. "I have the perfect plan for putting this whole murder thing on him."

"All due respect, boss," Serenity began nervously. "But wouldn't Yami or Bakura be a better choice?" "I'm gonna blame them all!" The man cackled. "With those two detectives out of the way, and Marik in America to do my dirty work, this should work out great."

"Indeed boss." Serenity bowed. "This is why you're my second assistant." the man complimented. "Your pretty, smart, and get the job done." "Thanks, sir." Serenity said calmly. She said goodbye, and turned off the video chat, looking around to make sure that nobody heard her, and ran into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yami heard the sobs in the kitchen, and he began to feel bad. So, to solve things, he went into the kitchen, and saw whatBakura was about to do. Yami's eyes widened.

"NO!" Yami screamed, and he grabbed the knife, cutting his hand in the proccess. He screamed, and dropped the knife. His entire left index finger was gone, as was half of his middle finger. The blood flowed like a riveronto the floor.

"Yami!" Bakura cried out. He lifted Yami in the air, and ran to his truck. He set him on the passenger seat, and drove to the hospitail. The doctor took him away, and told Bakura to come back in about two hours. Bakura nodded, and gave Yami up.

Yami couldn't hear much. His ears were rining, and his hand felt numb. He felt himself get set on a bed. He turned his head, and saw Malik lying in his coma. He never knew it was that bad... so what was this guy doing in his house? Could he really be trusted?

**I'm back, bitches! YAHOOOO! Its a secret though... so shut up about it. I will add another story soon to celebrate my return, and it's gonna be my fist fantasy, and it's awesome. I am also gonna add a warriors story... and BIG NEWS! I only have nine more chapters in this book, so its almost over. AW, dontbe sad. Its a TRIOLOGY! FU** YEAH! Later, fans. Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi drove home, happier than he'd been in a long time. He had the stars on his side. "Okay. When you get home, do these things. Apologize to Ryou and Yami, and move on with your life. Simple as that." he muttered.

Yugi paralled parked his car by the apartment building, and took the elevator to his apartment. He knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"Hello?" he called. He took the keys and unlocked the door. "Hey, I'm home!" he called. Still no answer. It seemed quiet... too quiet. "Yami?" he called. No answer. "Bakura? Ryou?" he called again. Still no answer. Yugi began to worry. He scoured the house, until only the kitchen was left.

At first, he saw nothing. Then he saw the knife, blood crusted on it. Blood, dried up on the white tile floor. Two fingers on the floor. Yugi felt like he was going to hurl all over himself.

He noticed the slight tan-ness in the fingers... they were Yami's! "Yami! My Yami!" Yugi cried. He got in the car and drove around town, trying to find Bakura. No duh, Bakura did it!

Meanwhile, Yami was falling in and out of sleep at the hospitail, until Doctor Mokuba came in with a formal looking clipboard in his hands. "Yami... how do you feel about plastic surgery?" he asked. Yami's eyes widened. "What? WHY!?" he shouted. "Your fingers... are gone, sir." Mokuba pointed out. Yami nodded. "Yes. I'm okay with that." Yami sighed. Maybe he had no choice... you can't live with a stub for a finger, let alone two!

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

Alexis awoke in a dark room, with stuffy air, and it was hot. She felt like she was in a sitting position. She didn't bother trying to stand, because she was obviously tied to the chair, but at least her gag was gone.

"Did you really think you could get down here and arrest me?" a menacing voice asked. Alexis narrowed her eyes as a shadow formed. "Marik." she snarled. The voice laughed. "Indeed dearie." he cackled. "Why would you do this?" she asked. "I belive that I am the interrogator here, thanks." Marik hissed. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "Classified information, idiot." Alexis growled. Marik frowned, and turned a light on. "Fess up the goods." he snarled. "Or you'll pay."

Alexis chuckled. "You can torture me day and night, but I'll never tell you anything." she snickered. Marik slapped Alexis across the face. "Shut your mouth, bitch!" he hollered. "I'm winning." Alexis taunted. Marik breathed heavily through his nostrils.

"Who said I was going to torture you?" Marik asked. Alexis' eyes widened. "You don't mean..." she gasped. "That's right." Marik cackled. "Your lovely little Syrus should be rescuing you soon." "No! I'll tell!" Alexis screamed. Marik grinned.

"Was that so hard?" he asked. Alexis beckoned for him to come closer, but when he did, she smashed a chair leg on his foot. He howled in pain, toppling over. Alexis stood up, and smashed the chair off the wall, shattering it. she took the two chair legs tied to her arms and threw one at Marik as he tried to stand, sending him down once more.

She went for the door, which Marik had foolishly left unlocked, and ran down the hallway. But just as she was about to escape, she felt a hand grab her ankle, and pull her to the ground. Her arm whacked off of the metal floor, and stung a lot. Marik pulled her up, and put a hand over her mouth. His hand smelled like blood.

"I suggest you listen dearie." he snarled. He pressed a knife up to her throat. "Now talk." he growled in a low voice. He moved his hand away. Alexis was breathing hard. She opened her mouth as if to speak.

Marik smiled evily. Then, suddenly, Alexis ducked and rolled, and grabbed Marik's knife. She sent it right through his chest. Alexis grew up with a scarring childhood... killing people wasn't a shock to her.

Marik toppled over, and his eyes stared forever unchanging. Just then, Syrus burst into the room, with some weird guy.

"Alexis!" Syrus shouted, running up to her. Then he saw Marik dead. "Oh my..." he trailed off. "Let's go." Alexis said seriously. She was hoping Syrus wouldn't have to see that. She, Pegasus, and Syrus got in the truck, and drove to Pittsburgh airport.

_POV Serenity_

Serenity stared at the video screen, her eyes full of worry. "What is it?" the boss demanded. Serenity sighed. "The detectives... they've returned." "WHAT?!" the boss screamed. "I'm sorry-" "Shut up!" the boss growled, interrupting. "I should fire you for this... but I won't." Serenity sighed with relief. "Just keep those idiots out of my way." the boss slammed his computer, leaving Serenity in tears. "How could I have let him become that?" Serenity sobbed. "I thought he was my best friend, but I guess not." Serenity slept in the chair she was chatting from. A fitful, restless sleep.

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Bakura walked down the dark alleyway, the same one he had taken when Tristan had mugged him. Well, attempted to, anyways.

He knew that Tristan would be in the alleyway, as he had planned. He was sick of the nice Bakura. Everyone walked all over the nice Bakura, and treated him like dirt. Now, it was time for vengance.

"Well, well, well," a voice laughed. "If it ain't pretty boy! How've you been?" "Enough mockery, Tristan." Bakura growled. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket. "If you couldn't face me last time, then now is your chance."

Tristan laughed. "You idiot!" he growled. "You don't realize what your up against!" "Quite the contrary." Bakura snarled. Tristan grabbed a knife. "Night night, pretty boy." he said in a low voice.

Bakura charged at Tristan with the knife, and gave him a cut on his face. Tristan's dagger, however, was sharper and easier to wield. He landed many small blows to Bakura's wrist.

This fight raged on, blood and sweat rolling down the foreheads of both men. "Give it up, Tristan." Bakura snarled. "I have much more experience with weapons than you do!" "True," Tristan growled. He stabbed the knife through Bakura's chest. "But you sure as hell ain't as good as me."

Bakura slumped to the ground. Tristan laughed maniacally. "Fool!" he cackled, wiping his forehead. "I may not be the murderer, but I just killed you, which makes me even better!"

Meanwhile, Ryou was walking down the sidewalk towards home, well, Yugi and Yami's home. He'd had a fun night with Seto, but all great things come to an end. He then heard laughing as he walked past the hospital.

Curious, he crept up to the alleyway. He saw Tristan, and a figure lying dead. He had a dagger through his heart. "Shame." Ryou mumbled. He was just about to walk away, when the white hair caught his eye. It took him a lot not to shout.

Bakura, his Yami, was dead?! He felt like crying. Instead, he watched. He wanted Tristan to leave so he could get the body for the cops. "Did you really think a runt like you could stand up to me?!" Tristan laughed.

"Compared to you, I am a God!" Ryou then heard other laughter, and Bakura stood. "Didn't you think I'd plan ahead?" he laughed. He sounded... evil. No...

"But... how?!" Tristan gasped. Bakura cackled. "Magic, idiot!" he hollered. "I was a spirit! I am as immortal now as I was then." He then took the knife, and stabbed Tristan.

Three times.

In the chest.

Ryou cried out. Bakura faced him, and his face softened. "Oh, Ryou," he went to take Ryou under his arm, but it was shoved away. "How-how could you?!" Ryou asked. His voice was hurt. "Tristan hurt you." Bakura growled. Ryou backed away.

"You swore you'd change, but you haven't." he sobbed. Bakura softened his expression. "I was only protecting you..." he trailed off. "No." Ryou grumbled. "You were satisfying yourself. You only care about yourself, you monster!"

With that, Ryou charged back to Seto's shack, where comfort may await him. Or not. Either one...


	13. Chapter 13

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Ryou ran as fast as he could. Tears rolled down the side of his face. No matter how hard Bakura would try, he'd always be evil. "I hate you!" Bakura shouted at Ryou. Ryou stopped moving. He went over to Bakura.

He slapped him across the face as hard as he could. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shrieked. "Every time- EVERY TIME- I put my faith in you, you let me down. And for what? To make yourself happy?" Bakura said nothing. He just glared.

"In fact, I can tell that you can't change. It's in your blood." Ryou growled. "I'm tired of sticking up for you. As of this moment, I am never speaking to you again, because all you do is hurt ME, and those I love." Ryou stomped away, leaving Bakura baffled.

"Fine!" Bakura shouted. "I don't need you! I can live by myself. In fact, I'm going to move back into MY house!" Bakura then ran to the apartment building, got into Yami's apartment, took his luggage, and headed to the place he called home.

Of course, he didn't get there without meeting Yugi along the way.

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi stared up at the tall, white headed man, speechless. "What the hell do you want, shrimp?" Bakura snarled. Yugi grabbed the pistol he kept in the back of his truck, and pointed it at Bakura's head.

Bakura dropped his luggage, throwing his hands over his head. "Whoa, bro!" he hollered. "What's with the gun?" "What the fuck did you do THIS for?" Yugi shrieked, holding two fingers out in front of Bakura.

Bakura was shaking. "I didn't, I swear. Yami did it to himself!" he shouted fearfully. Yugi laughed sarcastically. "You expect me to believe that my Yami cut off his own fingers?" "Yes!" Bakura growled. Yugi sighed.

He took the gun and shot Bakura's foot, causing him to howl in pain. "Your lucky, Bakura." Yugi growled. "I'm not as happy as everyone thinks I am. I can kill, and I will." Yugi didn't even notice the two detectives behind him.

Meanwhile, Yami was propped up in the hospitail bed as the surgeon gave him new fingers. It felt kind of strange, but that's life.

"Is it almost over?" he complained. Yami wasn't spoiled, but he didn't appreciate sitting absolutely still for three hours. "Yes. Now shut up." Mokuba sighed. He, too, was exhausted. "Good." Yami sighed with relief. He had a feeling that something was wrong with Yugi... like a cry for help.

_POV Serenity_

"Boss, good news!" Serenity cheered as she stood before the boss's desk. "This must, indeed, be good news." the boss grumbled. "I have diverted any suspicion targeted at you and set it on Yugi, by sending the detectives pictures of him with a gun pointed at the psycho one's face."

"Excellent." The major assistant applauded. "One day, you may be as good as me. But probably only a 1/10 chance." He and the boss laughed. Serenity rolled her eyes, not seeing the humor. "Be gone." the boss shooed Serenity out of his office. Serenity glanced back sadly. She was doing wrong. It was too late.

She got into this mess, she would have to get out herself, or die trying.

_POV Syrus and Alexis_

Alexis pinned the small boy down onto the ground. Syrus stood, interrogating Bakura.

"Did this man threaten to kill you?" he asked. "Erm, yes..." Bakura answered. Syrus wrote it down. "But only because he thought I'd hurt his partner! It was a misunderstanding. I've known him for years, and he'd only do that to defend those he loved."

Syrus nodded, and motioned for Alexis to step away. Alexis kept a firm grip on Yugi's arm, but let him stand. "Is this true?" she asked. Yugi nodded frantically. She released him, and he fell to the ground.

"This is impossible." Alexis said. She buried her face in her hands. "What's impossible?" Bakura asked. "Well, you see-" Syrus began. "No!" Alexis shouted, silencing him. "What?" Yugi asked. "Nothing." Alexis growled sharply. She grabbed Syrus's arm and dragged him over to their car, and sped away.

"What was all of that about, Alexis?" Syrus complained. "They can't know, stupid!" Alexis snarled. "What if they learn about who the murderer is and warn him?" "Or," Syrus empasized. "What if they helped us find him, and we could arrest him?!" Alexis said nothing.

"Damn." she sighed. Syrus groaned, and put his head back onto the headrest of his seat. They pulled into their driveway, and entered the house. Alexis collapsed onto the couch. "This is hopeless!" she shouted. Syrus sighed.

"Only if you make it out to be." he pointed out. Alexis looked up at him. "What are you saying?" she asked. "I'm saying that you're making this harder than it actually is." he explained. "I can teach you the importance of not stressing out."

Alexis smiled a little, and she rarely smiled. "You'd do that... for me?" she asked enthusiastically. "Sure." Syrus said. "But first, you need to get some rest." he led her to the bedroom at the end of the hall. "Mine is over here." he said. He went to go over to it, but Alexis stopped him. "What is it?" Syrus asked.

Alexis smirked. She grabbed the tie on Syrus's shirt, and pulled him closer to her. She planted a small kiss on his lips. "You're coming with me." she muttered seductively. Syrus smiled nervously as Alexis shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

_POV Ryou and Bakura_

Ryou sat in the coffee shop, pondering about his life. His Yami had just gone sour AGAIN, his friends were going psycho in terms of relationships and drama, and apparently their was something up with Yami's fingers.

"Jesus Christ," Ryou groaned. He rested his chin on the table. "My life is a mess." Just then, Seto walked in. He sat in a booth to the far right window. Ryou was about to call him over, when a girl walked in.

At first, Ryou was tense. Then he saw that it was only Serenity. He sighed with relief. "Here you go sir." the waiter said as he set a plate of waffles before Ryou. Ryou thanked the gentleman, and began eating.

He kept a close eye on his boyfriend. Eventually, Serenity got up and left. Ryou went over and sat by Seto. "Oh, hey!" Seto said. Was that nervousness, Ryou thought?

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Fine, fine." Seto said, putting his phone in his pocket quickly. Ryou stared. "Whatever." he sighed. He was so not in the mood. He grabbed his coffee and left. "Wait, RyRy!" Seto called out. Ew. RyRy? Really?

Ryou didn't turn aroun. Instead, he just headed back to the apartment.

Meanwhile, Bakura was once again trying to get to his house. Luckily, this time he got there without any interupptions.

"Home." Bakura sighed. He walked in, ignoring the police tape and plastic, and flopped onto his favorite loveseat. Malik and Bakura cuddled on this.

"No." Bakura snarled at himself. He went upstairs to his room, an exact copy of his soul room. It was a shame that Malik wasn't here to spend more time with him. Bakura's head ached.

A lot.

This always happened when he was stressed or mad.

He clutched the side of the dresser for support, but toppled over, knocking down several pictures. The guilt was gnawing at his insides, devouring them until nothing was left. He groaned and moaned, and eventually worked his way down the stairs.

He saw the knife lying on the table.

That knife.

That evil, foresaken knife...

But wait... it might just be helpful!

Bakura smirked, and snatched the knife. He got into his car, and drove to the hospitail as fast as he could. He snuck in through the window, and saw Yami and Malik both asleep. He set the knife by Malik's bed, along with a note. He was just about to sneak out, but thought for a minute. He heard Yami awaken and groan a bit.

"Take me with you." he said. Bakura groaned, and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the window. The two boys ran as fast as they could through that foresaken alleyway to Bakura's car. He drove Yami to his home.

Of course, every good idea has a flaw. Bakura realized this as soon as his car ran out of gas and sputtered, slowing to an abrupt stop.

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yami ran to keep up with Bakura. He was never very fast... Ever. Bakura looked back. "You okay?" he asked. Yami nodded. "Jesus, it was only some fingers!" he hollered. Bakura shrugged as they approached his house.

They sat by the door for a bit, panting. "Are you... sure you'll... be... okay?" Bakura gasped between pants. "Yeah... will you... be?" Yami asked, also panting. "I mean... you almost... killed... yourself... I am the... only reason... you're... still alive!" Eventually, they caught their breath.

"I hate running." Yami groaned. "Why did your damn car run out of gas?" "Why the hell would I know that?" Bakura asked as though Yami was an idiot. "I guess I just drove it too much. Don't judge me!" "I wasn't." Yami sighed. "I was just curious.'

"Well, curiosity killed the cat." Bakura snarled. Yami rolled his eyes. "Well I'm a pharaoh, not a cat." he grumbled. "So just take me to my fucking apartment." "Not until Ryou arrives with gas. The apartment is more then twenty miles away." he snarled. his eyes drooped. "Ryou may not be here for a few days..."

"Why not?" Yami asked. "He and I got into an argument." Bakura explained. Yami nodded in realization. "You and I," he sighed. "The Aibou-less." Bakura chuckled.

The two walked inside. Yami gasped as he took everything in. Plastic wrap, blood, police tape, everything about the house screamed danger. "Well, make yourself at home!" Bakura grinned as he spread his arms wide. "I don't think that's possible." Yami grumbled.

_POV Serenity and Seto_

Serenity was making coffee in the kitchen. She felt like she was getting a migrane. "Ugh. Stupid machine." she groaned. She slammed it with her fist. Seto walked up from upstairs. "What's with the damn racket?" he growled. His eyes were still bloodshot from sleep.

"This thing won't make my coffee." she whined. Seto approached it, and plugged it in. Serenity snorted. "I could've done that!" she choffed. Seto rolled his eyes. "Obviously not." he laughed.

Serenity wrapped his arms around his neck. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lifted herself up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. The two giggled. "You're a dirty little boy for cheating on Ryou." Serenity said seductively. Seto smirked.

"You call it cheating," he chuckled. He planted a kiss on her lips. "I call it Investing Wisely." Serenity giggled. Seto carried her downstairs to his living room, where they sat and watched Friends for two hours straight. Later, that turned into a huge kissing fest, which turned into a makeout fest, and eventually a sex fest.

**Hey guys! Short chapter, I know. But hey, I needed to get this up! I wanna finish this before the summer, which I am devoting to other fanfic. So later gators! 15 oughta be up soon! Thanks for supporting me all these months! Oh, and keep a lookout for Bloody Scars in September! I know its a ways away. Hey though, it'll be worth it. Chapter 20 is gonna be HUGE AND THE PLOT WILL BE SCREWED! later.**


	15. Chapter 15

_POV Yami and Yugi_

Yugi sat in the apartment, going over what had just happened in his mind. He really wished he could talk to somebody about this. As if his thoughts were magic, Ryou stormed into the apartment, and he looked pissed.

"Hey." Yugi smiled. Ryou acknowledged him with a grunt. He flopped onto the couch beside him. "You okay?" Yugi asked. Ryou shook his head. "Seto... sometimes he's a huge douche." Yugi refrained from commenting on that. "Well, I don't know what to tell you." he shrugged.

"And, um, by the way," Yugi started. "Sorry. About all that's happened between us, I mean. I'm over it." "Me too." Ryou nodded in agreement. Then, the two sat in silence for a short period of time.

"Well, now that we're on the subject of romance," Ryou sighed. "I have a few questions about Kaiba." Yugi's eyes widened. "I... um..." "Great!" Ryou cheered.

Ryou then explained the whole situation to Yugi, who just sighed and shook his head. "You just gotta tell him straight." Yugi said simply. "Say; 'Kaiba, I can't put up with this. Please tell me everything.'" "But how?!" Ryou whined.

"That's for you to decide." Yugi said. He then left the room before Ryou could argue anymore. "He's right." Ryou moaned as the truth hit him. He then left, leaving Yugi staring after him.

Meanwhile, Yami was walking around Bakura's home, getting a feel for the creepy vibe. Bakura had gone off to get groceries an hour ago, and would be back at any moment.

"Jesus, who can live in this shithole?" Yami muttered as he took in the torn and broken objects scattered around. Hekicked away a bug nearby. A cockroach, he figured.

"It might as well be condemned!" he thought aloud. That's when Bakura walked in. "Hi!" He greeted, tossing some food on the countertop. "Hey." Yami said, trying to sound normal. Bakura studied him hard.

"Let me guess..." he started. Yami interrupted him. "This house is freaking horrible!" he shouted. "I mean, look at it! Blood on the floor? Cockroaches? What were you and Malik thinking?"

Bakura approached him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you ever insult my home like that again, hear?" he growled. Yami nodded frantically. Bakura released him. "Look, I know how my house is." Bakura said over his shoulder as he loaded his groceries into the fridge. "We were only planning on living here until we got enough money to move somewhere nicer. Like America, or Ireland. We didn't even plan it out.

"But one of the things I have truly learned about Domino, is that if you're still here, you're too stupid to leave, or you're stuck here."

Yami took all of this in. "So, you and Malik... why did you come back? I mean, I know you two lived in Tokyo for a while, correct?"

Bakura smiled at the memory. "Yes, I do remember." he sighed. He shut the fridge, and led Yami into a small living room. "What happened was Malik and I were in a small, one bedroom apartment. 'When will we get out of this place?' Malik had complained. I would just smile, and say 'Someday, over a million rainbows.', and we would laugh. Then one day, we managed to scrap together enough money to buy a house of our own, anywhere we wanted. Within Japan, of course.

"I remember the smile on his face when I told him about the good news. 'Really? Don't lie to me.' he had growled. I just laughed. 'It's true! It's enough for a two story home with a bedroom and a kitchen...' and we hugged. 'But, where would we go?' Malik asked me. 'Close your eyes, and pick a place.' I said. I put a map in front of him, and he put his finger down on Domino. 'Our hometown.' We said simultaneously.

"It was the best moment of my life... which led up to the worst. After we bought this house, we barely had enough money to pay the bills, and barely enough to fix up the horrific things about it. It caused us to fight and... some casualties happened. It was enough to make us lose our minds. We had thought that our hometown... would be okay. But we landed in the slums, and you and Yugi have your high class apartment in the city. You obviously wouldn't understand.

"But anyways, after the arguing we... we had begun to hit each other, and shout at each other. Hell, the Sheriff came over to pry us off of each other... twice! Then, that's when it began to happen. A hatred for each other. A hatred so strong... but all I wanted to do was make our lives happy. Joyful. Perfect. So, when we were walking along the street, this homeless guy came up to Malik. "Please, I need money!' he begged. Malik frowned. 'I have none to spare.' he had sighed. He handed him our leftover lunch. 'But you can have my lunch.'

"The homeless man took it, and threw it into the street. 'Give me money! Now!' he shouted. And that's when it happened. I punched him, multiple times. And he... he died. After we got home, Malik and I had a huge blowout and... well, you know the rest."

Yami just stared at Bakura. He had no idea that it was so...so major. "I'm sorry for you." he sighed. But instead of a response, Bakura kissed him.

And Yami kissed back.

"I don't love Malik anyomre though... I love you." Bakura sighed as he pulled away. "And I no longer love Yugi... I love you." Yami said in agreement.

And that's when the lady came. The lady in black robes.

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know how short the chapter is, and that only Yugi and Yami have a POV, but I wanted to incorporate some backstory... and it got kinda long. I needed to get this chapter up, so I am soooo sorry. But hey! On the bright side, now I left a cliffhanger. Well, I never said it was bright for YOU, more so for ME. Aw, I still love you all;). Later!**


End file.
